Kyra Hart
Kyra Eleanor Hart (Born: 1989) is a fictional character in the television series'' Reba. She is the middle child of Reba and Brock's children. She is portrayed by actress Scarlett Pomers. Description As the middle child of her family, Kyra is the most intelligent, responsible and emotionally stable of the family. She has inherited her mother's looks, wit, and love for sarcasm, but her intelligence also fuels her ability to be manipulative. She tends to fall under the shadow of her older sister, Cheyenne, and enjoys picking on her little brother, Jake; however, she is sweet to her youngest half-brother, Henry, and her niece, Elizabeth, who she often babysits. In the early seasons, Kyra struggles under the watchful eyes of her parents, including her stepmother Barbra Jean, mostly due to their overprotective nature following Cheyenne's teenage pregnancy and marriage to her high school boyfriend, Van. She constantly battles her stance with her parents about not following in her sister's footsteps and how she is smart enough to not make the same mistakes. When Kyra is eligible for a Europe trip for her good grades at the end of season two, Reba tries to scrape together enough money to send her, knowing her daughter deserves it. This is squashed, however, when Cheyenne reveals to her mom that she needs money for summer classes in order to stay a full-time student and keep Elizabeth's daycare spot. After Kyra finds out she can't go to Europe, she asks her father if she can move into his and Barbra Jean's new house next door because she is tired of being considered last after Cheyenne, Van, Elizabeth, and Jake. Her moving out severely devastates Reba because she feels her daughter is being taken from her, but Reba eventually relents and accepts Kyra's decision. When Brock and Barbra Jean temporarily separate in season two, Reba fears Kyra is being forced to babysit Henry while Barbra Jean goes out every night and wants her to move back in. She later discovers that Barbra Jean was only putting on appearances, and she was actually very lonely and depressed but Kyra was helping to keep her spirits up. Reba sees it's important for Kyra to stay because Kyra cares about her stepmother and backs off. Kyra continues to grow up faster than her parents would like in the fourth season. She dates an older boy which makes her parents very uneasy, going so far as to join them at the same movie on their first date. Kyra also joins a band (which Van tries managing until they fire him) and gets her driver's license. On the bright side, Kyra seems to have a better relationship with her mother now that she has been living with her father for a couple years. Kyra is absent for most of the fifth season due to her actress Scarlett Pomers having a real-life battle with Anorexia. When she walks through the front door during season six, Reba asks her where she's been to which she replies, "I went to get something to eat." During season six, Kyra opts to move back in with her mother before she graduates high school and struggles with her post-high school plans. Reba catches Kyra drinking beer in the kitchen, and Kyra explains that Brock and Barbra Jean allowed it at their house as long as they were around. There are some growing pains as both adjust to living together again with Kyra having to buckle under Reba's house rules, including no drinking. Kyra reveals to Cheyenne that their strained relationship started when Cheyenne jealously ruined her fifth birthday party, but after apologizing to each other, their relationship gets on the path to improvement. Eventually, Kyra decides to not pursue college, instead wanting to focus on her music. Reba profusely refuses to accept Kyra's decision until she temporarily moves in with a band member, standing her ground and explaining her plans. Reba supports her. Quotes *"Another Great Idea from the Big Blonde Flake"? *"Spell Congeniality". *"Carrot sticks...rock and roll!". *"No, you shut up." *"Whoops! My mistake, I marched into the room marked "lynch mob". *"Yeah, Barbra Jean, what are you on?" *"Hey! The dipstick pulled the dipstick." *"That's a reason not to drink" *"If you can tell me what PBS stands for, I'll tell you why I'm watching it." *"Now eternal life will be mine." - Who Killed Brock? *"No she called you a slut, loser , and teenage baby machine." - Sister Act *"Get a hold of yourself, it's from Safeway." *"Die, Jockstrap!" - Pilot. *"Shut up loser bitch." to Jake Relationships William William was a senior high school boy that liked Kyra in the episode "The King and I". He was part of the Westchester High School Chess Club and wanted Kyra to join. He invited Kyra, who was only 14 years old at the time, to the prom, but Kyra refused. Bryan Bryan was Kyra's first love interest in the Season One episode "Don't Know Much About History", which was short-lived when Kyra found out that he liked Melissa Burgh from her music class. Scott Scott was the 17 year old boy who dated Kyra Hart in the episode The United Front, he was seen by Reba Hart, Barbra Jean Hart and Brock Hart as a "punk". In the episode "Happy Pills", Van and Cheyenne found out that Kyra lashing out at them because Scott broke up with her because she wouldn't have Hankie pankie with him, leaving her devastated, and both Van and Cheyenne comforted her. Dylan Pewitt Dylan was Kyra's boyfriend in the episode Safe Dating, she broke up with him at first because of Reba meddeling in her life and of flirting with Dylan's dad but in reality it was because he was a "huge cry baby". Chip Chip was Kyra's boyfriend in the Season Four episode "No Boys Upstairs" Stitch In the episode "She's With the Band", Stitch is Kyra's friend, who allows her to stay at his place after she told her parents she's choosing to work on her music over going to college. Trivia *Kyra is the only child to have inherited Reba's red hair. *Although she shows a hatred for Cheyenne in the first three seasons, it is revealed that she won't allow anyone to slander her as seen in ''Sister Act when she faces expulsion for slugging a girl who called Cheyenne "a slut, a loser and a teenage baby machine." *In the season one episode, "Brock's Swan Song", It's revealed that when Reba gave birth to Kyra, their house had no roof at the time, and John D. and Brock had to fix it. *In the season three episode, "She Leaving Home, Bye Bye", it's revealed that Reba was in labor for 56 hours before she gave birth to Kyra. *In the beginning of the series, Kyra disliked Barbra Jean. However, towards the middle of season 1, she began to get along with her stepmother. *Kyra eventually becomes the lead singer in her metal pop-rock band around Seasons 4–6. *Kyra's mostly heard singing solo; other times she's quoted by her relatives (mostly Van) that she's amazing when perfoming with her band. *Kyra inherited Reba's talent for singing. *Kyra plays the guitar much like Scarlett Pomers does in real life. *Kyra has compared Van to Forrest Gump, as hinted in She's Leaving Home Bye Bye, when she gets into an argument with Cheyenne. *Mac and cheese wheels was Kyra's favorite when she was 8 years old. Image Gallery 9075212 tml.jpg 128914.jpg 1163138595.jpg Stv-reba-divorce5-photo.jpg (1)60064 1 1-x600.jpg (1)58163 1 3-x600.jpg Kyra-reba-the-show-30068901-399-600.jpg Reba36 L.jpg Kick.jpg (1)58170 1 2-x600.jpg Snapshot 1 (6-18-2014 2-54 PM).png|A rare moment in "Reba" history. kyra.jpg Reba-tv-02-g.jpg 2229f213740aa9887a7ddbd272725844.jpg Slhbb2.PNG MV5BMTY0MjcxNzAwOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNTk5Mzc3. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg Reba pilot 1.jpg Reba and Kyra in When Good Credit Goes Bad.jpg Kyra in When Good Credit Goes Bad.jpg Kyra in Every Picture Tells a Story.jpg Kyra and Reba.jpg Kyra wearing a dirty shirt.jpg Kyra with a tuba.jpg Reba and Kyra in Tea and Antipathy.jpg Kyra comes down the stairs.jpg Kyra in Tea and Antipathy.jpg Normal R S1 E6 0471.jpg Normal R S1 E6 0318.jpg Normal R S1 E6 0013.jpg Normal R S1 E5 0052.jpg Normal R S1 E5 0211.jpg Kyra in You Make Me Sick.jpg Kyra and Jake in You Make Me Sick.jpg Kyra and Jake.jpg Kyra in Someone's at the Gyno with Reba.jpg Reba and Kyra.jpg Kyra Hart in The Honeymoon's Over or Now What 1.jpg Kyra Hart in The Honeymoon's Over or Now What.jpg Normal R S1 E1 0408.jpg Normal R S1 E1 0347.jpg Kyra in Pilot.jpg Category:Characters Category:Hart Family Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Females Category:Lovers